darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Spar With Death
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Megatron Megatron is waiting patiently for his trainee to arrive in the combat simulator. Right now he's got his arms crossed over his chest, optics locked on the entry door. Shunk! The door slides open, revealing a startled Goa on the other side. He snaps his gaze upward, with the convenient side-effect of removing his hunch, and takes just a nanosec to remember how to salute. "Reporting, Lord." Megatron uncrosses his arms, "Ah right on time Goa. Ready for your first lesson hmm?" he asks. Casually removing that infamous cannon from his arm, "We shall begin with the very basics." "Ready as I can be. Good to be on my wheels again... sir." Goa tilted his helmet a bit as he took a few steps into the simulator, darting his eyes around and clearly trying to analyze, interpret the Emperor's meaning... he'd been expecting some sort of mental trickery. Megatron sets the cannon off to the side and moves to the center of the combat area, "Good, let's see how you deal with the likes of me, you get the honor of first attack." he waggles a finger in a 'come hither' motion. "So let's see it." Combat: Goa attacks Megatron with Pygmy bullrush - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Goa's optics actually blink all the way off and on, his focus finally seeming to settle. Ah, pit or the well of sparks, may as well get this over with... He pauses just a moment to blitz over what he learned of sparring from Slipstream -- and apply it to a larger target, for that matter -- and charges in, trying to sweep one of Megatron's legs out from under him. Megatron chuckles as Goa lands a reasonable impact, then clasps his hands together to come down on the grounder's back. "Leaving yourself to attack Goa?" he asks. Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with Down boy - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 14. Goa had anticipated that, and used the blessing of his thick back armor to compensate, but /hadn't/ quite anticipated a blow that fast. His grapple falters and the mech face plants to the simulator floor, skittering backwards -- with the presence of mind to keep his back facing Megatron -- and quickly, vainly checking the scratch to the crest of his helmet. "... still used to organics." Megatron watches on carefully, looking to see if you'll press things then nods as you back off. "Best get unused to it, Goa." then he charges the smaller mech intending to shoulder him down to the floor. Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with Bum rush - (unarmed) Level: 1 and MISSES! Goa snaps out of his self-conscious stupor, and regains the presence of mind to check over his shoulder. Quickly-approaching silver silhouettes are /never/ all good, organic or non. Though they can be repurposed... He bolts to his feet and pulls one hook-scythe from his shoulder, snapping it to the dull side... +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 10. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 13! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Megatron rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 14. +Roll: Megatron rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 14! The total roll was 5. Combat: Goa does a Generic Combat Roll on Megatron and FAILS! Combat: Megatron does a Generic Combat Roll on Goa and SUCCEEDS! Megatron saw the shift of the scythe as he just misses landing a shoulder on the smaller grounder, he shifts on his feet, pulling some fancy foot work to spin around that weapon. "Interesting move." he remarks as he stands in front of the grounder. Combat: Goa attacks Megatron with Extremely improvised shiv - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 9. Goa chooses, again, not to reply as he bounces on his feet a couple of times, snapping the blade back around for attack. He takes a leaping swipe at the larger mech, getting a nice gouge in across the expanse of his chest. Kicking his legs in front, he rockets to reverse direction and land on his feet a safe distance away, in front of Megatron. Megatron looks down at the groove caused by that blade and smirks. Then he charges at him again, fist cocked back to take a swing. Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with Nickle knuckles - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Goa turns on his heels and skates off to the right, perpendicular to Megatron's direction of travel. "If it's interesting, thank your seekers," he quips, "They've certainly tried to kill me enough." Megatron follows your path as he charges at you again, "Do tell, Goa." Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with unarmed Level: 1 and MISSES! Goa relies on his afterburning engine again to accelerate out of Megatron's reach, though he immediately looks around in a more panicked search for something to climb. "The killing part or the interesting part?" he shouts. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 8. Megatron swipes at the grounder, trying to cut him off before he gets out of reach completely. "The interesting part." he rasps. Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. Goa sees a potential exit in the form of a support column and takes it, digging his blade in to hook and theoretically support his hasty ascent, but it came all too late as the silver mech overtakes him and sends him spinning out over the simulator room floor. His other blade whirls out from his shoulder and about in the air as a sort of defense mechanism as he works on using the momentum to get back to his feet. "Oh. Uhh..." Goa manages to clamber to all fours, tensed to attack or avoid another charge, whichever comes first. "I think I accidentally repurposed Jet Judo. That's what Slipstream calls it anyway. At the Academy?" Megatron laughs, "They don't teach that to Decepticons." he points out, taking a moment to replace his cannon to his arm, "However, if you can find a way to attack from on top a seeker, I commend your efforts." Goa takes the lapse in aggression to zip forward and grab his lost scythe, replacing it at his shoulder so both match in the outstretched gesture. Losing the weapon even only twice since he's been on-world is more than enough for him. "Even if they did, I'd be more... amused that I managed to learn an Academy art from off world." Megatron turns and raises that cannon, "Indeed. Now then Goa, let's see how you fare against true power hmm?" that cannon hums to life. Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with cannon Level: 1 and MISSES! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 13. Goa managed to see the pattern and anticipate that by now, more than ready to duck the shot as it comes. "Overkill much, Megatron?" In this low position, he's not entirely dissimilar from his vehicle mode as seen from above. Much like it would in vehicle mode, his grenade turret folds up and loads in a round... Combat: Goa attacks Megatron with Preparing a concussive shot! - (Ballistics) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron is actually knocked back a few steps from the concussive blast. He chuckles darkly, "That wasn't my full power, Goa. But I shall give you the pleasure of truly feeling it soon enough." Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with cannon Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and BOTCHES! Goa allows himself a token smirk. Part of him was having a field day, fully having expected the Emperor to be a better shot -- now he could let his guard down a tick. Not like he was going to get any better through that cloud of smoke and chaff. He fully turns aside to take a leisurely sidestep, one optic on the violet glow of the cannon charging through the dust... The next sensation his sensors fully realize is pain; The glowing, simmering agony of a completely destroyed flank, and the diagnostic output to match. As his vision clicks back into focus, Goa also finds himself staring at the ceiling. He has trouble suppressing a distinct feeling of deja vu swimming around in the complaints of his pain receptors. As viewed from outside, the mech is a green and orange blur, knocked backward some distance by the blast and set to spin a couple of revolutions before clattering flat on his back with a muted groan. Megatron moves over to stand over the fallen Goa, "Have you learned enough Goa or shall I continue?" he asks in that raspy voice and a hint of a smirk upon his lips. Combat: Goa attacks Megatron with Ankle bite - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Goa hardly looks at the towering mech as he unlocks one scythe from behind and stabs it straight into his ankle, pulling it as a support to flip over. "Depends what you're trying to teach me," he grunts. Megatron grimaces noticeably, but with his free foot he kicks at the grounder's side before he can get up fully. "Humility. For starters." Combat: Megatron attacks Goa with unarmed Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 2. Further agitation to Goa's injured side drives a burst-cough of air from his vocalizer, sounding at the end more like he's choking back a shriek. His grip on the blade remains firm, and pushing him away has only served to drive it deeper. Forcing through the setback, he resumes his task of standing, now trying to get a leg under himself instead. "... heh. That could take some time, sir," he wheezes. Megatron smirks, "Secondly, Goa, to teach you to respect not only your superiors, but yourself as well." allowing the mech to stand, gritting his teeth a bit as the blade remains lodged. "Then of course to assess where you are in regards to battle techniques." Goa stands and retrieves his weapon, whipping it out with a scraping sound. He takes a moment to examine the edge for imperfections, staggering backwards a step or two in the interim as his balance is still off. "Respect for myself?" He replaces it with a click at his shoulder. "Here I was, thinking willingness to throw yourself at the enemy was a good thing." Megatron states, "Only the desperate and fool hardy do that without a plan to pull out if things go wrong. I believe we are done for the day, Goa." Goa bows, clutching at his damaged flank, which -- suddenly seems to be not so damaged. "For the day? Don't tell me you're going to make trouncing me a habit, half your army does already." The green mech chuckles quietly, paranoia seeming to have left him -- be it from exhaustion or just recklessness -- as he makes for the door. Megatron replies, "We will meet again Goa, at my leisure. Until then, go about your usual schedule." with that he heads out to do his own business. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs